youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Grolladin
Cast: *Aladdin - Grovyle (Pokemon) *Jasmine - Celebi (Pokemon) *Genie - Boog (With Elliot Sharing The Role) (Open Season) *Jafar - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Mort (Madagascar) *Sultan - Terrakion (Pokemon) *Rajah - Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) *Razoul - Scar (The Lion King) *Peddler - Donkey (Shrek) *Gazeem the Thief - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Prince Achmed - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Old Jafar - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) *Carpet - Dyna Blade (Kirby) *Elephant Abu - Phan Phan (Kirby) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Woman at the Window - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi) and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Corporal Pig And Matilda (Angry Birds Toons) *Fat Ugly Lady - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *Two Hungry Children - Young Kovu, and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Friar Tuck and Little John (Robin Hood) *Omar; Melon Seller - Biggie (Trolls) *Pot Seller - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Nut Seller - Branch (Trolls) *Necklace Seller - Cooper (Trolls) *Fish Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) *Boy wanting an apple - Rudy Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ship Genie - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Duck Abu - Rafael (Rio) *Ostrich Abu - Kevin (UP) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Old Man Genie - *Little Boy Genie - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Fat Man Genie - *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - *53 Purple Peacocks - Spix Macaws (Rio 2) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Katie Current (Shark Tale) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Rhinos (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Leopard Genie - Alex (Madagascar) *Goat Genie - Melman (Madagascar) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephant (The Jungle Book 2) *Llamas - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Baloo (The Jungle Book) and Simba (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Louis playing trumpet (The Princess and the Frog) *Cooks and Bakers - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda), and Sushi Chef (Monsters, Inc.) *Bird that Warble on Key - Hens (Home On The Range) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Robin Hood *Super-Spy Genie - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Teacher Genie - *Table Lamp Genie - Wonderbot (Robots) *Bee Genie - Beedrill (Pokemon) *Submarine Genie - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *One of Flamingos - Moltres (Pokemon) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Rajah as Cub - Scamp (Lady and The Tramp) *Toy Abu - Thumper (Bambi) *Snake Jafar - Dragon (Skunk Fu!) *Cheerleader Genies - Disney Princess Animals *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) ''Scenes:'' *''"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Grovyle on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Grovyle Fights with Prince John/One Jump Ahead (Reprise)'' *''Princess Celebi's Dream'' *Terrakion and Tai Lung's Conversation *''Trouble in the Marketplace'' *''Grovyle Arrested (Part 1)'' *''Grovyle Arrested (Part 2)'' *''Grovyle Escapes with a Monster'' *''The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)'' *''The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)'' *''The Amazing and All-Powerful Boog and Elliot (Part 1: "Friend Like Me")'' *''The Amazing and All-Powerful Boog And Elliot (Part 2)'' *Terrakion'' Upbraids Tai Lung'' *''Grovyle's First Wish'' *''Tai Lung Makes His Move/"Prince Grovyle"'' *''Terrakion Rides on Dyna Blade'' *''Grovyle Argues with Boog and Elliot/Grovyle Goes to Celebi'' *''Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World"'' *''Grovyle Almost Spills the Beans/Grovyle And Celebi Kiss'' *''Grovyle Gets Amblushed/Boog And Elliot Save Grovyle's Life'' *''Tai Lung Gets Exposed'' *''Grovyle's Depression/Blu Steals the Lamp'' *''Donkey's Announcement/Boog and Elliot's New Master is Tai Lung'' *''Tai Lung's Dark Wishes'' *''"Prince Grovyle" (Reprise)'' *''The Ends of the Earth'' *''Grovyle Vs. Tai Lung (Part 1)'' *''Grovyle Vs. Tai Lung (Part 2)'' *''Grovyle Vs. Tai Lung (Part 3)'' *''A Happy Ending'' *''End Credits'' Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof